Vongola Decimo is my guard dog!
by lilly2011
Summary: Hello I am Rosalia I'm currently living in the house of Tsunayoshi. He is my guard dog, no matter what Reborn tells you. I'm constantly fighting the hitman for Tsunayoshi. I got here firsts, I have dibs! The boy is my dog and you can't have him! OC/Tsunayoshi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back! Good news I am working on re-writing the chapters. Mostly its because I didn't give much time for Rosalia and Tsuna to get to know each other. Also I read it over and was like I need to start over on this. This chapter is done differently and the next chapter will be up possibly tonight or tomorrow! Reborn will appear in chapter 6 its going to be epic! I will do my best to update all the chapters again!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lilly2011**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: From this day on, your my dog!**

 _I always assume dying is like sleeping. You just close your eyes then die. I didn't expect the pain to be this unbearable. I smile at him despite the blood dripping down my chin. I did my best to contain the flames, just five more minutes. That's all I need I open my mouth and spoke the three words I have been carrying with me for a whole year. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheek as the flames devour me from the inside out._

" _ROSALIA!"_

This morning the sun is shining brightly over the country of Italy. Making me detest it even more than usual. I stare out to the road, watching as the world turn into a blur. I place my head against the window enjoying the cool touch.

"Lady, you must be excited to meet one of the candidates of Vongola." Lizzie smile at me.

"Please, spare me your sparkly morning person act." I grumble.

"Always so mean." She whine.

I turn my gaze towards her deep blue eyes. Lizzie insisted on seeing me off in her uniform. I prefer she saw me as her friend, not as her boss. Not to mention it's going to be awkward at the airport, Lizzie walking around in her maid uniform.

"When are you going to start calling me by my name?" I ask her.

Immediately Lizzie's cheeks went red resembling a tomato. For some unknown reason she gets embarrassed about calling out my name. It's always fun teasing her about it. I took a sip of my ice tea, doing my best to call my nerves.

The Vongola family has always been the Tiempos family rival in everything. Tiempo Tredicesimo the current boss of the Tiempo family is negotiating a treaty with the Vongola family. But since the accident from last month Vongola Nono has refuse to meet.

I mess with the ring on my index finger. The back of the ring is smooth, the front of the ring is rough as it carves into a rose with a tiny ruby on the center of the petals.

Last night I didn't get much sleep as I argue with myself about taking it with me to Japan or leaving it to Lizzie but since the day the former boss pointed me as the Seventh King. The ring has never left my side. The loud sound of airplanes descending down into the ground, broke me out of my thoughts.

"Lizzie, do you truly think my fate can be change?" I ask for the hundredth time today.

Since as a child I have always been told about my fate. No matter how much I have fought against the nightmares that have follow me since the day I lost my mother. The scent of burning flesh is still clear in my mind as if the whole thing had just happened yesterday. My stomach turn into knots making me nauseous, thank goodness I didn't eat breakfast.

I pull down my sleeve to see the silver bracelet on my wrist. It had been given to me on the day my mother met her fate. The look of pure fear in her eyes. The way her whole body turn into nothing, almost as if she never existed in this world.

Before I knew it Lizzie hug me tight nuzzling her head into my shoulder. Her whole body shook as she cried. I place down my ice tea then gently hug her back. I bit my lip hard holding in the tears and the fear.

"You'll come back to me." She barely whisper. "You'll return in Spring to all of us. I bet you'll get sick of Japanese food real soon. When you get back I'll make you all of your favorite dishes."

I tighten my grip on her, I held on to her. I have to come back to her, to everyone in the family. I want to eat more Italian food and see my siblings more. For, now I want to see the last candidate in the list to heir the Vongola family. I want to live a normal life as a normal person. I want to be out in the light, away from the mafia.

I felt the car roll to a stop, the brakes squeaking in protest. We held on to each other for what seem to be years. Lizzie has been my best friend for such a long time that we don't need words to communicate to each other. She's just as scared as I am about the outcome of this trip. I gently push away from her to see her face messy with tears and snot.

"I picture you saying goodbye with a smile, not with a messy face." I took out my handkerchief from the pocket of my jacket then handed it to her.

"Sorry to disappoint." She cried as she took it.

"You never disappoint me Lizzie in fact you're one of the few people I can tell that truly loves me." I admitted with a small smile.

My words created another waterfall as more tears pour down her cheeks. I give her another hug ignoring my soak shoulder. The sound of the driver clearing her throat reminded me of the time limit we have. I slowly pull away from her. I took the handkerchief from her trembling hands. I wipe away her tears, cleaning up her face a bit.

"You have to come back Rosie, promise me you will." She took hold of my hand and look at me dead in the eye.

"I promise I'll come back." Please don't let this be a lie.

She quickly pull her hands back and undid her two pigtails. I copy her actions and undid my own two half pigtails. She hold out the blue ribbons I bought for her birthday. I held out the two red ribbons she gave me for my birthday. Slowly we each took the others ribbons.

"Now you'll have a piece of me with you in Japan." She smile at me.

This is the departure I want to have with my best friend. I return the smile before stepping out of the car. I tighten my grip on the ribbons. I look up the sky in a few minutes I will be flying over to Japan.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," I spoke the name out loud. "I hope you're prepared to live with me for a whole year."

* * *

First thing on my agenda once I arrive on Japan. It's to sneak into a boy's room in the middle of the night, might not be such a great idea. I open the window to the bedroom of Tsunayoshi. According to Onii-chan he is to become Vongola Decimo.

I slip into his room doing my best to stay quiet. I look down at the silver bracelet on my left wrist. I watch as the moonlight reflected on it. I turn my head to see Tsunayoshi sleeping face. His spiky brown hair, reminds of a porcupine.

I let out a sigh, feeling the day's events catching up to me. I stretch out both of my arms and started to get ready for bed. I took off my skirt and boots. I undid my half pigtails, running my fingers through my hair. Lizzie threaten me if I didn't take care of my hair she would make my life hell.

I place them in the pocket of my skirt. I climb over to Tsunayoshi and lay down next to the wall. I froze when I felt him move as he turned over to face me. This is the future Vongola Decimo. Yet, he is still a child. I closed my eyes finally letting sleep take over.

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I glance up to see Tsunayoshi pointing at me with flush cheeks. I snuggle closer to my pillow, trying to catch some more sleep. Unfortunately Tsunayoshi didn't agree with me.

"Oi, d-don't go back to sleep." He stuttered.

I open one eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you in my bed? Plus who are you?" I pull the blanket over my head, completely ignoring him.

"Hey, wake up!" He tried to pull the blanket off of me.

I tighten my grip on it, refusing to let go. Tsunayoshi must have realized it as well and give up on the idea. He let out a long sigh.

I heard him leave his room. I sneak a peek to see a messy room. I got up from the bed and stretch out my arms. If I remember correctly Onii-chan signed me up for school, per my request.

I heard the door open to reveal a blushing Tsunayoshi.

"Why are you wearing just a shirt?" He asked me in a squeak.

I look down to see my white button shirt. I lift it up a bit, to make sure I'm wearing panties. Tsunayoshi's red cheeks turn a whole different red.

"This is what I wear to bed." I answered simply.

I rub my eyes sleepily. It has been a long time, since I slept peacefully. Usually mornings were fill with explosions and screams. The main cause of it all was my siblings.

"Tsuna it's almost time for school." A lady announce as she barged into Tsunayoshi's room. She caught sight of me; her wide brown eyes blink once before her lips broke into a smile.

"You must be Rosalia Tiempo, the transfer student my husband called about." She pulled me into her arms and gave me a tight hug. I never like people touching me but I bit back any urges to pull away. She pushed me away to arms length. "I'm Nana Sawada and this is my son, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

I turned my head towards the confused boy. He must have not heard of my stay here.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Sawada." I said as I turn my attention back to her.

"Oh, please call me Mama." She smiled.

Well, this is a first. I nodded my head while thinking up of a way to get out of calling her mama. Surprisingly, she hasn't said anything about my appearances. Then, the issue of my pajamas has been solved.

"Wait a minute, you know her?" Tsunayoshi question his mother.

"Of course, she is here on a part of a program your father signed us up for. Rosalia is here as a Transfer student, from Italy. She will be staying with us for a year." Nana explained in a merry tone.

My siblings taught up the idea of the program. It is a perfect idea, since I don't have to come up with a dumb excuse on the spot for my sudden disappearance after a year passes by.

"How come, I never heard of this?" Nana's son whined.

I'm starting to re-think all of my opinions on the Vongola family. Vongola Nono is someone I meant once at a party. The way he stood with his shoulders back ooze of authorization. His sharp gaze my shivers go down your spine. No wonder he got Squeaky toy to be his subordinate.

I turn my gaze towards Tsunayoshi I shouldn't be too harsh on the boy but what a disappointment. I ignore the rest of the conversation as Nana went on to tell his son, she did tell him but he was too busy playing a video game.

I put on my black skirt, sliding it on. I button the side of it then grab my two thigh high socks. I place one foot on the bed putting on my socks then switch to put the other one on. I look down to see I'm all set for school. I felt accomplish and proud of my work. Lizzie had laugh straight at my face, when I ordered the triplets to stay put in Halo Mansion. I flashed a smug grin, this is too easy.

Tsunayoshi and his mother give me one look over before bursting into laughter. My grin turn into a frown, I did it the way the maids taught me.

"Rosa-chan," Nana giggled. "You didn't button your shirt right and you have to tuck in the collar of your shirt."

She started to make her way over to me. I stiffen up I can barely stand the triples, my maids touching me. The ring of the doorbell made Nana stop and turn to the door.

"I wonder who that could be." She mumbled to herself.

I let out a sigh of relief as she exited the room to get the door. I look over to Tsuna to see him getting his uniform ready. I walk over to him determine to make him take role of my guard dog. Lizzie came up with the name, I prefer caretaker.

I tug his sleeve, he turn his head and immediately back away at a rapid speed. I'll give him a point for being fast on his feet. I took out my scroll, better known as my bucket list. I un-roll it showing off the long list of things I wish to accomplish.

"Tsunayoshi, your father said you will be the one to take care of me during my visit. You must also help me complete my bucket list." He gave a girly shriek, cute. "In other words you're on Rosalia duty."

I raise both of my hands up. "Now please, dress me accordingly."

His wide caramel eyes stare at me as if I were a loony. I glare at him in annoyance.

"You're serious?"

"Obviously," I stated in a matter of fact.

He let out a sigh and started to undo the buttons of my shirt with flush cheeks. His eyes widen at something when my shirt slightly parted. I tilted my head to the side confused.

"You're not wearing a bra." He said in a soft tone.

"I don't know how to put it on and it's a pain." I grumble.

"You have to wear one." He argued as he stares at the floor finding it interesting.

But it's a pain to put on. I keep tangling it in my arms and head. I tried putting it on as a shirt and it took forever for the triplets to untangle it from my hair.

"Fine," I huffed in annoyance. "Put it on me."

Tsunayoshi amaze me once more as he began to rant on about the wrongs of a boy dressing up a girl. I stop listening, not caring enough to listen to the rest of it. I knelt down and took out my bag from under his bed. I pick out a pink bra, than handed it to the stammering Tsunayoshi.

I slip off my shirt and turn my back to the Vongola heir. "Hurry up or we'll be late to school."

I think he finally caught on about the seriousness of his job as a guard dog. He wraps the bra around me, clumsily slipping on my breasts in it. I slide in my arms, giggling at the ticklish sensation. I put on my white button shirt.

"It doesn't feel uncomfortable." I admitted as I turn around.

Tsunayoshi refused to make eye contact with me. What a weird boy then, again, I have large red eyes and long pink hair. Without a complaint he started to button my shirt.

"Look, when we get to school pretend not to know me." He said, as he finished buttoning my shirt.

Could he be one of those characters, I watch in Lizzie's animes. I watch all sorts of her shows to get an idea of how school is. Apparently there is a lot of rivalry among the popular people and the un-popular people. Could Tsunayoshi be some kind of popularity king?

Tsunayoshi grab his uniform and headed for the bathroom. I grab the blue ribbon from my bag then put my hair up in my usual half pig tails. I went downstairs to be greeted by the smell of French toast.

My stomach responded in a growl. I sat myself down on the table. Nana hums as she cooks, placing plates stack with French toast on the table. I took one of the plates than stare at the food. Doesn't French toast, usually have sugar powder and its drowning in syrup.

Tsunayoshi runs down the stairs. His caramel eyes showed relief to see me. I tilted my head to the side, not getting it. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet.

"Mom, were going. I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder as he drags me out of the house.

"Bye Tsuna, Rosa-chan, have a nice day." She yelled before Tsunayoshi close the door behind us.

"Tsunayoshi, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." I informed him with an annoy tone.

He kept running never letting go of my wrist. I finally grab hold of a telephone pole for dear life. He trip on his feet, landing on his face. I look down to see he didn't let go of me.

"Oi, Rosalia were going to be late to class. If were late Hibari-san is going to bite us to death." Tsunayoshi said between breaths.

My eyes widen at the sound of a strong opponent. Onii-chan did say I could not use my powers but nothing about fights. My stomach growl once more reminding me of the dire situation I'm in. No breakfast, means no school. I'll go to class, once I have eaten my French toast.

"Tsunayoshi, let's go back I'm hungry."

"We can't go back; the school is expecting you today. Look, I'll buy you some snacks from a convenience store." At his words, I let go of the telephone pole.

"I want sushi."

His caramel eyes, give me a look as if I were insane. The triplets would have said something along the lines of 'yes ma'am.'

"It's too early to be eating sushi." Tsunayoshi argued.

I miss the triplets and it has been only a day. I took out my bucket list and skim through it. Until I found one the thing I want to accomplish. I shove it on Tsunayoshi's face.

 **#303 I want to eat sushi under a cherry blossom.**

I've seen in animes were they all go for a picnic to watch the cherry blossoms. I have never seen a real cherry blossom in my life. I have tried sushi but eating it while watching the cherry blossoms must make the food taste heavenly.

"Rosalia-san we're starting winter but once spring comes I'll definitely take you." Tsunayoshi smiled at me.

I took the list from him; I search for something else to do. My bucket list has five hundred things I want to do but just in case I'll add more to it. I want to do as much as I can to enjoy a normal life.

 **#98 I want to appear in a play with my classmates.**

I flip over the list and pointed it out to him. Lizzie is the one who come up with this one. I never been interested in plays but just this once I want to be in one. Tsunayoshi stare at my list for a while.

"I think we can accomplish this one. The drama club in my school is having its usual play for open house. They did 'Alice in Wonderland' last year." He handed me back my list.

I put it away in the pocket of my skirt.

"Good then let's race back to your house, eat our breakfast, then race back to school." I nodded at him and turn to only take one step.

Tsunayoshi grab my wrist again and began to drag me to his school. "I already told you I'll buy you some snacks from the convenience store."

"Yes but you also said it's not sushi." I reminded him with a frown.

He let out a sigh as he continued to drag me to school the whole way. At some point I give up the idea of eating breakfast. I'll just make Tsunayoshi wake me up early enough to eat breakfast and make it to school on time. My mornings could not go without breakfast. My stomach would growl throughout the day.

We stop in front of the school gates. Right away, I felt the killing instinct of a hunter. I look up to be met with the eyes of a Hunter. I can see from underneath his jacket, his holding two tonfas. This boy must really love working out. The hand that's holding my wrist began to tremble. I quickly notice Tsunayoshi has gone pale.

"It is against school rules to be tardy." The Hunter amused.

If possible Tsunayoshi went paler.

"I'm the new transfer student Rosalia Tiempo." I informed since Tsunayoshi is in no shape to even speak. Poor boy, his traumatize.

"Then let me bite you to death as I reminder to never be late." The Hunter raised his tonfas in a read stance.

That was enough to break Tsunayoshi out from his shock.

"W-wait Hibari-san I'm sorry for getting here late but Rosalia just transfer here. She's still doesn't know her way around town." Tsunayoshi explained in a trembling tone.

Hibari glare at us, it made Tsunayoshi let out a shriek taking a couple steps back, tripping over his own feet. Another minus point for Vongola, I'm starting to consider if I did the right choice to spend my year here.

"I'm supposed to go to the office to finish some paperwork." I pull Tsunayoshi to his feet, completely ignoring the death glare from the hunter. "Have a nice day, Hunter-san."

I intended to walk around him to get to the school but Hunter isn't letting us go that easily. He held out a tonfa blocking our path. At the same time my stomach growl, once more. I let go of Tsunayoshi and went around the tonfa.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm leaving him up to you." I saluted him.

He opens his mouth to protest but was stop by Hibari. Wow, Tsunayoshi must be friends with him. This must be what they mean by friendly wrestling. I wonder if one day I'll be able to friendly wrestle with Lizzie.

After signing up some paperwork and getting my class schedule. I stood in front of the classroom of my homeroom. I took a deep breath, trying to think up a cool way of introducing myself. In many of the animes I watched the character always does a flashy introduction.

I can't think of anything and I'm getting sleepy from thinking. Not to mention, hungry. This is all Tsunayoshi's fault for not waking me up earlier. I could have French toast with powder sugar, dripping with syrup.

I open the door of the classroom. I felt every single pair of eyes on me. The teacher stops writing on the chalkboard and turns to give me a scowl. I'm being label as a bad child. I didn't even get to have a friendly wrestling with anyone.

"Young lady, do you realize what time school starts?" Sensei asked me.

I open my mouth to answer but he caught me off.

"At eight on the dot," He kept scowling.

I stare back blankly.

Is it almost lunch time? I want to eat a meatball sandwich like Sally, my chef makes. The way I take a bite of the sandwich and the marinara sauce drips staining my shirts. The triplets always throw a fit about my clothes. It was worth it though; meatballs are the eye of my apple. I hadn't realized the teacher had stop talking.

"Forgive me Sensei; I'm the transfer student from Italy. I'm Rosalia Tiempo; it's very nice to meet you." I introduce myself with a small wave.

The entire class interrupted in whispers. As for the teacher I could see a vein popping. Someone clearly did not wake up in the good side of the bed.

"Miss Tiempo I expect you to be on time for my class."

He is such a nice teacher, worrying about his students. The man might be an angel in disguise. Lizzie was wrong teachers aren't evil. I'm still not one hundred percent sure about homework being evil.

"Miss Tiempo, please take your seat." Sensei ordered as he pinches his nose.

I sat down on the only empty desk at the middle of the classroom. I tried not to stare too much at the boy next to me. Tsunayoshi give me a glare before turning his attention to the board. I guess I didn't make a cool introduction like I had hope.

I dump all of my books and notebooks on my desk. Lizzie never did specify what I needed for class. I sent out the triplets to buy me everything for school. The class once more turned to stare at me. This is getting ridiculous. They're being awfully mean to sensei by ignoring him.

"Miss Tiempo," Sensei called out to me. "What are you doing?"

Isn't it obvious?

"I'm getting my stuff out." I responded in a simple tone.

I watch as one of the pencils roll off my desk and fell to the floor. I wonder if I'm going to need it.

"You don't have to take out all of your things. You just need your math book, a notebook and a pencil." Sensei practically growl.

I let out a sigh and pick up the pencil from the floor. I look through my books, searching for the math one. All of these books seem the same to me. I frown as I realize I'm not sure what a math book looks like.

"Which one is the math book?" I finally asked, slightly annoy.

The chalk Sensei is holding broke in half. He must work out just like Hibari. He bangs his head on the board then turns to me.

"Young lady, could you be any dumber?"

The entire class once more broke into whispers. The girls turn to me with a smug grin and giggle, once they notice I'm staring at them. This is not what I had hope in coming to school. I don't remember characters in the animes doing actual school work.

I'm starting to get a headache from skipping out breakfast. Plus I used up all of my energy by being drag here. My stomach growl echoing my misery, I rub my belly in sympathy.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Wow, I never thought there be an actual person dumber then Dame-Tsuna."

"Do you think she even has a brain?"

All around me, my classmates whispered to one another, while Sensei glares at me. I place my head on top of my books. Whatever, I'm taking a nap; hopefully I'll wake up to lunch time.

"Rosalia, don't go to sleep." Tsunayoshi whispered gently to me.

I open one eye, to see his worry caramel eyes. I can see the difference now, of mornings without breakfast. There bad mornings, your brain stops working.

At the sight of my guard dog, I remember something. I had forgotten completely all about it. I sat up and pointed my index finger at Tsunayoshi.

"You're a stupid dog; did you forget you're on Rosalia duty?" I asked.

The class turns to Tsunayoshi with eyes full of curiosity. As for my guard dog, his cheeks went red, not liking the attention one bit. I ignore the questioning stares focusing on Tsunayoshi.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, you know this girl?" One of his classmates asked him.

I let out yawn bored by the whole thing. School is indeed boring; Lizzie gets a point on that. I place my head down, closing my eyes.

"Rosalia stay awake." Tsunayoshi shrieked.

I open my eyes to glare at him.

"I told you, we should have gone back for breakfast. I'm too hungry to deal with school." I said in a matter of fact.

I bit my tongue hard as a struck of pain went through my chest. Damn it, I forgot completely about taking my shot this morning. I stop myself from clutching my chest. I took a deep breath, pushing the pain to the back of my mind.

"So you do know her?" Another classmate asked.

Tsunayoshi look down at the ground. Oh, that's right he asked me not to talk to him. But a dog doesn't order around his master.

"That's right, we met this morning. I just arrive to Japan last night. My family knows Tsunayoshi's very well." I finally answered as I yawn.

"What do you mean your family knows mine well?" Tsunayoshi spoke for the first time since I enter the classroom.

Doesn't he know about his heritage? The Vongola Family is famous in the underworld. It is said to be one of the most powerful mafia family. I still don't get why Onii-chan refuses to ally our family with the Vongola.

Sensei clears his throat getting everyone's attention. I straighten myself out but my eyelids kept drooping.

"Sawada, you're in charge of Miss Tiempo." Sensei pointed a chalk at Tsunayoshi.

Another problem solved. Now I can enjoy the rest of my school day, by taking a nap, waking up for lunch, then returning to my much needed slumber. I closed my eyes with a content sigh.

"That doesn't mean you can sleep Tiempo." Sensei hit my head with a book.

I sat up, placing a hand on my head. I take back what I said teachers are evil. Lizzie was right about school but what other things do normal fourteen year olds do?

I put away all of my stuff after Tsunayoshi point out the math book to me. I left out a notebook and a pencil. I watch as Sensei wrote down formulas for a quiz he will give out at the end of the class.

I stare at the board completely lost as Sensei kept teaching. He is speaking in a different language. I turn my gaze to Tsunayoshi to my surprise he had gone to sleep. The whole time he kept telling me to stay awake, so he could sleep.

I threw an eraser at him. I quickly turn back to the blackboard as caramel eyes flutter open. I smile a bit, serves him right for waking me up.

For the rest of the class I fought to stay awake but Sensei's voice kept lulling me to sleep. Each time I close my eyes for a bit Tsunayoshi would nag at me to stay wake. The bell rang for lunch time.

At long last I will get to eat. I turn to Tsunayoshi with sparkles in my eyes. I wonder if they have meatball sandwiches here. No much better, chicken parmesan or lasagna. My mouth is watering just at the thought. I got up from my desk and grab Tsunayoshi's arm.

"I want meatball sandwich or if possible lasagna."

He stares at me with a guilty look.

"Rosalia, they don't sale that here." He said with a guilty smile.

I fell to my knees in despair. No, meatball sandwich or lasagna, this is a nightmare. How would I live in this country? I never thought of the possibility of eating any other kind of food other then Italian. My eyes get teary as I realize another thing. I have to eat with chopsticks.

"Dame-Tsuna made her cry."

"I never thought he could make a girl cry."

I felt all sort of killing instincts coming from behind me. Tsunayoshi went pale as he stared at them.

"Look there is other great foods you can eat." He quickly said.

"Really?" I look up at him with hope in my eyes.

"Yes really, we can go to the cafeteria and you can check the menu." He smiled at me.

I stood up from the ground and caught site of a girl a couple of rows behind me. From the angle I'm standing I can see her bento. I bit my bottom lip as my stomach growl. I automatically let go of Tsuna and walk towards the girl.

I stop next to her desk, I ignored the fact she turn to me. Her bento looks delicious and smells appetizing.

"Can we help you?" The girl sitting next to her asked.

I kept starting at the girl with golden brown hair. Her bright honey eyes stare at me back with a kind look. This girl is giving off the vibe of being a complete air head. Onii-chan called me an air head a couple of times. Except on mornings, I'm known as the demon.

The honey eye girl smile at me and held out her chopsticks. She must have heard the saying, sharing is caring. I took a bite of her food.

"How does it taste?" She asked me in a sweet tone.

I look down to the ground feeling timid all of a sudden.

"Delicious."I answered.

I'm positive I can see all sorts of pink sparkles raiding off from her.

"I'm Kyoko and this is my friend Hana."

I turn to her friend and the first thing I thought, is her friend is gloomy looking. Opposites do attract each other.

"I'm Rosalia Tiempo, please call me Rosa."

She held out her chopsticks, giving me another bite of her food. She will make a good wife someday.

"You mind as well sat down." Hana pointed to an empty desk next to her.

I sat down next to them, feeling lost. I can't remember of any of the subjects Lizzie recommended to talk to teenage girls about.

"So Rosalia where are you from?" Kyoko asked me.

"I'm from Italy." I answered.

"How come you acted all weird this morning?" Hana asked.

I turn my eyes towards her. I thought about it long and hard. I had several private tutors throughout my life. They would usually last a week, since they kept stepping into the line of fire. After a while Onee-chan said to give up on the idea.

"I have never gone to school before. I usually never step out of Halo Mansion, since I'm constantly bedridden." I answered half truthfully.

I can't be honest about the whole truth. Onii-chan won't hesitate to drag me back to Halo Mansion. A chill went down my spine. One year to do as I wish, then once it's over I must return to the mansion.

"Rosa-chan, do you like school so far?" Kyoko asked me, brightening up the atmosphere instantly with one of her smiles.

"It's boring and evil." I answered instantly.

Kyoko started to talk about a project for art. I let my eyes wonder around the classroom. They landed on Tsunayoshi, his caramel eyes seem down. I took another bite of Kyoko's bento, while trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

"Hi, there cutie,"

I felt an arm go around my shoulders pulling me to a chest. I turn my head to see black eyes. Out of pure instinct I elbow him, hard in the ribs. He pulls away with a yelp.

I stood up glaring at him.

"Do not touch me, you stupid mongrel." I said calmly.

"Rosa-chan is rude to elbow people." Kyoko scowled me.

"I don't like being touch." I admitted.

"What about Sawada?" Hana pointed at my dog.

Geez, he is looking more like a puppy with his downcast ears. He is imitating the puppy look at full force. I can hear him whimpering from this distance.

"He is my guard dog." I said in a simple tone.

The class looks between me and Tsunayoshi with a shock look. I guess this is the first time I said it out loud. Tsunayoshi's cheeks go red.

I walk over to him and grab him by his tie. I turn to my classmates before exiting the classroom.

"I don't like hearing you call him Dame-Tsuna. If you call him with that nickname I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body." I close the door behind me, feeling accomplish.

Tsunayoshi however, felt the opposite about the whole thing.

"Rosalia don't go threatening people." He said as I drag him along with me.

"You're my guard dog and I am your master. I refuse to have people calling you Dame-Tsuna." I turn at a corner following the sweet scent of food.

"I never agree on being your guard dog." He argued.

"You should have told your papa about it then."

He let a long sigh. "Would you at least answer my earlier question?"

I stop at the doorway of heaven. The cafeteria looks nothing like I had hope. It's white the walls, chairs, and tables. I groan in disappointment. School has an evil look, another point for Lizzie. I follow some students to the line for trays of food.

"My Onii-chan and Onee-chan have work closely with your papa occasionally." I answered truthfully.

Sure, my siblings have help out his papa after trying to kill him first. It usually ends up with a third party stepping into play. Out of pure annoyance they would agree on truces. One time Iemitsu almost bled to death, courtesy of Spade. My older sister doesn't know the limits of her strength.

"Your family digs for oil." He said confused.

Wow, he could not come up with a better job. There are thousands of jobs that require you to work overseas. And Iemitsu went with the dumbest one in the book. I will punch him for this.

"No we hire the people to dig for the oil. My Onii-chan and Onee-chan are your papa bosses." I rather step into a line of fire then agree with his father's sorry of an excuse lie.

"Um, Rosalia do you still want to try out for the play this year. I overheard some of the members of the Drama club talking about holding auditions after school." He said with a gentle smile.

At the sight of his smile I felt at ease. I hadn't realized I was tense. I never want to see him stop smiling.

"I have never gone to an audition." I lean against the wall since the line is moving at turtle speed.

"Rosa, are you really okay with coming to school?" He asked me with a serious look in his eyes, it quickly disappear as I stare back."I mean, I heard you tell Kyoko-chan about being sick and how you never come to school before. I just want you to know don't have to push yourself too hard."

I'm not sure how to respond to that. I usually keep it all in; there is nothing I can do about it. Whether I admit to myself and to him the reality of the situation, nothing will change. A year is all I get.

"Then, you better do a fantastic job as my guard dog." I said with a blank stare.

After lunch time ended I took a nap, ignoring my nagging dog. Sensei look too stress out to deal with me. The final bell rang waking me up from my nap. I stretch my arms over my head.

I'm finally accomplishing one of the things in my bucket list. School might be evil and boring but it has its good sides as well. At first it seems bad, than it gets better as you meet people. I turn my head towards the clock seeing the time.

"Let's go stupid dog I want to audition for a play." I grab my book bag and leave some of my stuff on the desk.

I'm positive it will be here tomorrow. Tsunayoshi disagrees with me and grabs my stuff before following me out the door.

Tsunayoshi began to nag at me about the way I acted in school. I pretended to listen by nodding my head at him. We pass by a couple of students on their way to have some fun. One student in particular caught my attention. Jet black hair, warm brown eyes, not to mention the ring on his thumb. The crest of a mafia family. Now why in the world is the Petrillo family here?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done. I kept getting busy with life. Anyway here is another chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Enter the rival!**

Damian Petrillo, the name came to me after seeing the ring on his thumb. If I remember correctly he is to be the next boss of the family. There is a possibility his here for protection but unlike Tsunayoshi he isn't a candidate. It's already been decided Damian will take over after his father. I remember he appear in front of the former boss to officially introduce himself as the heir. A chill went down my spine just by recalling the former boss.

I open the door of the auditorium to see the light on the stage, illuminating the entire auditorium. At the front rows I can see all sorts of students, practicing for their audition. One thing caught my eye right away, their all partner up as couples. Thank goodness I brought the dog with me.

I grab his wrist once more dragging him to the front rows. I sat down next to a couple rehearsing their lines. I wonder if I should ask for a script.

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentleman to the Drama Club audition." A girl with short black hair and glasses stood on the stage, holding a microphone. "I'm the president Tomoyo Rin. I'm happy to see so many of you here to audition for our play 'The Princess and her Butler.' As you all have heard this year we will be shaking things up. The girl's part in the play will be play by the boys in other words the princess will be act out by a boy."

I have to get the part of the butler but I don't like being touch. Aside from the triplets and Lizzie. Tsunayoshi is the second person in my list I can tolerate touching me. My dog will play the role of a princess. Plus, his adorable and cute he can pass off as a girl, easy.

"You're taking the role of the princess." I stated.

Tsunayoshi turn to me with wide eyes.

"R-Rosalia I can't act." He stuttered.

"Oh yes you can, as your master I will teach you." I pet his head.

For some reason his cheeks went red. Please don't tell me his getting sick, I just got him. Onii-chan did always say I never been good with animals.

"Now then for the audition you must act out one scene from our play. It's the scene where the butler Sebastian confesses his love to Chris." The president squeals in delight.

The butlers name is Sebastian, why do I feel I have seen a show with a butler named Sebastian. Doesn't matter I just have to play one hell of a butler to get the role. Tsunayoshi will get his role of princess even if say a couple of the contestants get poison.

"There's a copy of the scrip on a table in front of the stage please take your time reading it. Some of our club members got them early but please don't let that discourage. Auditions will be held till tomorrow." President informed us with a smile.

I stood up from my seat and grab two of the scripts. I flip through some of the pages searching for the scene. I made my way back to Tsunayoshi as I skim through the pages. I sat back down next to him and held out his script. I look up once I found the scene.

"Rosalia don't you think you should ask someone else to be your partner." Tsunayoshi suggested in a nervous tone.

"No I don't want anyone to be my partner except you." I turn to him with a blank face.

A, lovely shade of pink cover his cheeks as he look away. I'm going to ask Nana to check him for a fever; I can't have him get sick. That will ruin my plans to accomplish more things from my bucket list. Still, we should call it a day and let him rest. After he memorizes and acts out the best princess of the world.

"We better get home and start practicing." I stood up and grab my book bag slinging it over my shoulder.

"It's no use for me to even practice Rosalia. How about you ask around for a partner? The auditions are being held till tomorrow, I'll even help you find someone." Tsuna commented as he handed me back the script.

I didn't take the script back instead I look over once more to the lines of the butler. I don't get Tsunayoshi he seems like a coward but it's more of a lion wearing lamb clothes. He can be tough. I know he can, his got Vongola blood in his veins. I took a deep breath, remembering a couple of tricks Lizzie taught me.

I got on one knee and grab Tsunayoshi's hand kissing the back of it. I tilted my head forward making my bangs cover my eyes. I put down the script as I repeated the lines in my head. I open my mouth; prepare to confess my love to my angelic princess.

"Christina," I spoke her name gently. "My princess I can tell you in a thousand ways just how much I love you. My heart beats only for you. I live each and every single day for the sight of your smile. Your beautiful eyes shine with such innocence." I stood up to my feet and pull her into my arms.

"No one and I repeat no one in this world can replace you. For, you are the love of my life. My Chris I was born for the only intention to love you as long as I live. But a person such as me doesn't deserve to have such an innocent angel." I pull away, looking down on the floor.

I pick up my script and waited for Tsunayoshi to start reading his part. I sneak a peek to see his entire red face, his script shook. This won't do I had hope to get him to read it at least. Maybe, I should start smaller; he might not have much confidence. As his master I need to teach him how to be a lovely lady.

I started to make my way out of the auditorium. I lost myself in my thoughts, what can I do to give this boy courage? From the looks of it everyone has gotten used to his clumsy ways. He got a nickname for it, Dame-Tsuna. I hope my threat was enough to stop the name calling.

Sharp as a knife plunging into my chest, come the painful reminder of my time limit. I grab my chest, taking deep painful breaths. I really need to get home without the shot I'll damage myself more. I can't let this eat up more of my time. I haven't even done half of the things in my list.

"Rosalia, are you okay?" Shaky arms took hold of me.

I open my eyes; I hadn't realized they were close. I turn my head to see worry caramel eyes. Tsunayoshi gently sat me down on the ground.

"My bad, it's an attack, I get now and then. I forgot to take my shot this morning. Don't worry it will pass soon enough." I informed him in a whispered.

I guess the idiot of his father forgot to mention this information to his mother. I just hope I don't start throwing up, again. Otherwise, I will have no other choice but to be bedridden. The main cause of it is high fevers.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting one?!" Tsunayoshi yelled.

No stuttering, no squealing, an actual yell. His eyes didn't seem caramel they look orange. He looks piss.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I handle the one earlier just fine." I explained in a breathless tone.

"I told you not to push yourself." He scowls me.

He wraps an arm around my waist. Getting the message I wrap my arm around his neck. He hoisted me up making my head spin. I grab on to him in a tight grip. We started to walk to the gates. Tsunayoshi kept glancing at me with worry looks.

"Quit looking at me like that. I'll be fine, my one year isn't up." I said in a soft tone.

"What do you mean one year?" Tsunayoshi asked me.

I took deep breaths trying to numb out the pain. I look down to my wrist to see the silver bracelet glowing gently. The very thing makes me feel chain down to my fate. It mocks me.

"That's all I get for the Transfer student program a year." I answered in a simple tone.

Tsunayoshi give me a look, not believing my answer. Too bad I won't tell him anything about the truth of the matter. He is just my dog for a year, nothing more and nothing less.

Tsunayoshi open the door to his house and help me in. I sat down on the stairs feeling too tire to go up the stairs.

"The medicine is in a blue bag under your bed." I instructed.

He nods and gives another worry look before going upstairs. He is such a worry-wart. The triplets are the exact same way. They called up all sorts of doctors and specialists to come to the Mansion. Onii-chan warned them to cut it out or else.

"Ah, Rosa-chan," I look up to see Nana's warm brown eyes. Her smile turns into a frown. "Are you okay?"

She sat down next to me with a worry look. I resist the urge to flinch when she places a hand on my forehead. I doubt I have a fever. I keep still once she pulls away I let out sigh of relief; I hadn't realized I was holding.

"You don't have a fever but you're very pale." Nana said worry.

I take a couple of deep breaths ignoring another sharp pain going through my chest. I clench my jaw shut, I need a distraction. Once I'm positive I won't vomit I spoke.

"It's weird to call you mama. I never really had a mother and as for my father his always busy with work. I was raise by my older siblings."

Nana rubs soothing circles on my back. Her brown eyes full of kindness, she smiled gently at me.

"Do you get along with your father?" She asked me.

Oh sure, let's hang out with the bastard who think bonding time is making your daughter dodge all sort of incoming grenades and cannons. Let's not also forget the land mines, he kindly added to make things more fun. Of course I hang out with the bastard.

"I haven't seen him for nine years. I don't remember how he looks." I answered as I glare at the floor.

Tsuna come down the stairs with a blue bag on hand. The sight of him made me ease up. His sort of like the triplets, he knows how to keep me calm.

"Ah, Tsu-kun," Nana turns her head towards him. "What are you holding?"

"It's her medicine." Tsuna said as he clumsily open the bag.

Inside are enough shots for a whole year. Clover made sure I wouldn't go a day without her medicine. Used to the routine I roll up the sleeve of my shirt and reveal all sorts of punctures wounds from the many times I had to do blood work. Tsunayoshi frown at the sight of my arm.

"Nana would you give me a shot?" I asked as I held out my arm towards her.

She turn to the bag and reach out to grab one of the needle shots. Tsunayoshi seem relief to not be the one to do it. Now that I think about it, trusting him with this task might get me hurt.

"All right Rosa-chan now deep breath." Nana said before puncturing the skin.

I held my breath as I remember the last time I saw my old man. He did tell me he works for the Vongola family now. The former boss was furious when he heard the news. He immediately ordered to cut all ties with him. I was forbidden to ever see him again.

The blank look on his big black eyes made my heart twist in pain. It was bad enough I lost my mother. I'm not even sure if I want to see him after all these years. He never did bother to go against the former bosses orders. He has never been the kind to be boss around.

I let out a sigh once Nana took out the needle. She grabs one of the cotton balls from the bag and places on the small red dot. Maybe, that's why I'm letting things go as my siblings planned because I want him to know I, no longer need him.

"Thank you, Nana." I said quietly.

"Rosa-chan just came to me if you need help with anything." She picks up the bag along with used needle and goes back into the kitchen.

I stood up and went upstairs, passing a quiet Tsunayoshi. I open the door to his room, the room tidy up while we were at school. I sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunayoshi asked me as he closes the door.

He places my book bag on the bed next to me. He stares at me with a worry look.

"I'm fine the attack already pass." I rummage through my book bag in search of the script.

Tomorrow we will act as the best butler and princess. I don't doubt Tsunayoshi, he can do it. I just need to give him a hard push.

"Take out your scrip, we need to start practicing." I ordered him.

"Rosalia, you should really find someone else. I'm useless, I can't do anything right. I'm bad at school and at sports." Tsunayoshi admitted it.

I roll up my script, finally fed up with his depressing speeches. I hit him on the head with it.

"Listen up, Tsunayoshi say whatever the hell you want about yourself. I'll admit it. I seriously thought you were a hopeless cause. But you have proven me wrong." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "I told you, you're on Rosalia duty, that means saying stupid things such 'I'm useless' are forbidden. I know you can act I believe you. I will practice with you as long as needed until you get it."

His eyes widen, he open his mouth and close it. This must be his first pep talk. I handed him his scrip.

"Now come on Princess we have a long night and I'm not letting you sleep until you memorize your lines." I flip the pages of my scripts. "Now let's start out on page 28."

For the entire afternoon and night we did nothing but practice. I thought for sure he would get it on the tenth time but I was proven wrong. This kid is a slow learner but I won't let him give up so easily. I lost counts of how many times I hit him with my script. Around the fiftieth time did he finally act out like a Princess.

* * *

 _The smell of burning human flesh always greets me. I can remember the look of pure agony as she burned away. Her beautiful red eyes stare into nothingness. Soon the screaming stop, I stood completely still. Behind me my father laugh as if he just heard the world's greatest joke. The only evidence left of my mother were the ashes lingering in the room._

 _My father place a firm hand on my shoulder, forcing me to face him. His grey eyes pierce me right to the soul. I open my mouth to speak but I couldn't find my voice. I tremble as the scene replay itself over and over in my head. I could hear my sibling cursing out our father as the guards did their best to hold them down._

 _He pulls me close to his chest running his fingers through my hair. My eyes widen at the sight of his button shirt cover in blood, her blood. He didn't seem to mind as he gently hum._

 _"Neh, Rosalia," He whispers next to my ear. "Soon that will be you, you will take on the spotlight. You'll be following your mothers footsteps into hell."_

 _I let out a sob as every emotion twisted in my stomach. I scream at the top of my lung, just imagining being burn alive._

 _"Never, forget you were born to die."_

My eyes snap open, I sat up immediately sucking in a gulp of air. I took in my surroundings to see I'm not in my room back at the mansion. I turn my head to see Tsunayoshi's sleeping face, is heavenly. I brush my fingertips against his cheeks, amaze by the softness of his skin. I did pick out a good partner to play the princess. We must have fallen asleep sometime during the night. I got up from the floor, feeling my entire body ache from the position I slept in.

The scent of food made my stomach growl. I open the door and made my way downstairs. I headed straight for the kitchen. Nana hums as she cooks. I sat down on one of the chairs. Dinner last night was one the best food I, ever had. Tsunayoshi had to reassure me it tasted good only once. After Kyoko had fed me some of her bento and Nana fed me her cooking. I can admit I will survive living in this country.

"Good morning, Rosa-chan." Nana smiled at me.

"Morning Nana," I greeted her with a nod.

She places a plate with scramble eggs, bacon, and hash brown. I didn't even have to ask for the toast. The woman read my mind and places a plate of them on the table. I wipe away a tear at the sight before me.

The door bell rang, making me look away from my feast.

"Rosa-chan, could you get the door." Nana said as she took out more bacon.

I took a piece of bacon for the short journey to the door. I nibble on it as I open the door. The sight before me, made me wish I had brought weapons with me. Onii-chan never suspected any other family's stepping into Vongola territory. Then again, my dog is the last resort to become the heir.

I crouch down to the white package, a part of me thought it was a fish. Instead it's a dead white rabbit with a black rose. Mafia code. The white rabbit means we known, get out of town. Black rose its otherwise your dead meat. Here I thought it would be a relaxing year.

"Who was it?" Nana appear behind me.

Without missing a beat, I wrap the rabbit, taking out the black rose. I stood up turning to her while at the same time throwing the dead rabbit to some bushes.

"A secret admire I guess." I answer with a smirk.

Nana smile at the sight of the rose.

I took back my spot on the table enjoying my breakfast. The sound of hurry steps along with someone tripping over their feet. Let me know my pup had woken up.

"Good morning Tsu-kun." Nana greets him.

I turn my head to see my dog out of breath holding our book bags. He grab a piece of toast then place it in his mouth. Then grab my wrist proceeding to drag me out of the house.

"Bye have a nice at school." Nana wave at us.

Tsuna didn't slow down until we were near the school gates. I was impress by how he ate the toast while running. I can't even chew gum and walk at the same time.

"You know there has to be a better way to this." I comment, once he let go of my wrist.

"Rosalia-san, you should've woke me up early." He scowl me.

"It's not my job to look after you. Plus you are the experience one about school." I argue.

We both glare at each other. I'm still lost about the time to come to school. This is my second day coming to school. At least this time I ate breakfast.

The sound of a stomach growling, made Tsunayoshi look away with red cheeks. It felt as if a boulder had fallen on shoulders. Of course, he didn't get to eat anything except a piece of toast. Not to mention we slept about four hours.

"Fine, next time I'll wake you up." I mumble then began to walk.

Before going to class I need to find the son of a bitch. If he thinks just because I'm here alone and unarmed, I'm easy prey for him to play with. His got another thing coming. Damian should know better than to threaten a member of one of the strongest family's in the underworld.

My pup follow close behind me with his head down. For some reason that piss me off. So far from what I've seen his classmates are a bunch of assholes. Without thinking it I grab his hand giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Your my dog quit acting so pathetic." I said under my breath.

Tsunayoshi held my hand tighter. He held his head high making me smile. It's going to take a while until he becomes confident about himself. The sight of spiky jet black hair caught my attention. I've best get Tsunayoshi out of the line of fire.

"Be right back I'm going to the bathroom." I didn't wait for him to response.

I turn at corner following Damian to an empty hallway. He caught me off by surprise when he turn around. Shit, did not think this through. I need to get a hold of my triplets.

"Ciao Rosalia," He smirk. "I have to say you are beautiful as your name."

"Damian, my brother isn't here don't suck up to me, that's disgusting." I said wrinkling my nose.

"Glad to see your still a heartless bitch."

"Glad to see your the usual asshole."

His brown eyes seem to shine with mischief. He stuck his hands into his pockets. For a moment I suspected him to withdraw a gun.

"I'm guessing you are here about my present."

I have such an urge to punch his pretty little face. Or better yet burn it. In a way I would be branding him as mine. I claim him and ruin his pretty face tossing him aside like garbage.

"I hope you have a good reason to send me such a disgusting thing." I cross my arms.

"Yes, it's a warning to get the fuck out of town. This is Vongola territory. The biggest ally to my family. I am positive your head will be the perfect gift for Vongola Nono." He shifted one of his hands giving me a peek of his pocket knife.

I really need to at least bring a butter knife. Oh well gives me a perfect excuse not to go to class. The only problem is coming up with an excuse for the cuts on my arms. Damian took a step forward making me tense up. I admit I took a step back.

The tables changes in a blink of an eye. Hunter-san appear hitting Damian square in the faces with one of his tonfa. I couldn't help myself from taking out my phone to take a picture. It be hilarious to send this picture to Vongola Nono. Damian would be embarrass to know his ally receive such a picture.

Quite sadly Damian quickly recover from the hit. He did a back flip placing distance between and Hunter-san.

Damian give me one last glare before making his way to class. I've best do the same, don't want my dog to come looking for me. I turn around to face what I assuming are Hunter-sans minions. I need to put minion in the list as well.

"I'm going to bite you to death." Hunter-san glare at me while holding his tonfas.

My eyes widen at his words.

"W-what kind of sicko are you?!" I shriek feeling my face get warm.

"Tiempo got a minute?" One of his minions ask me.

I didn't have much of a choice but to follow. They lead me to the Disciplinary Committee office. The inside of it reminded me of a fancy mafia boss private room. I sat down on the couch, amaze how soft it is.

"Now tell me how do you know Damian Petrillo?" The minion from before ask me.

I couldn't stop starring at the piece of grass or maybe hay in his mouth.

"We're close acquaintances." I answer still starring.

"Then, you're part of the mafia." Hunter-san stated.

I flicker my eyes over to his gray eyes, fighting the urge to shiver. His eyes aren't as cold as the former bosses. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the memories at bay. One of the minions brought me a cup of coffee. The sight of it made me drool. I cup the warm cup in my hands. The scent of it relax me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I flash him a smirk before taking a zip of coffee.

"Are you part of the Petrillo family?" The main minion ask me.

"Don't compare me to those bottom feeders." I practically snarl.

"Then how do you know Damian?" The minion ask with a raise eyebrow.

I've best keep my own mafia identity a secret. The only thing I can think of to keep Hunter-san and his minions away from me it's by telling one white lie. Of course it might be useful. Damian might have it hard at school for a while. Enough time to come up with a plan.

I blink my eyes letting some tears slip down my cheeks. I made sure to make my hands shake.

"He was my boyfriend and I love with all my heart. But the bastard cheated on me with every girl in Italy." I cry placing the cup of coffee I cover my face with my hands.

I did my best not to burst out into laughter. Me and Damian dating is the most hilarious lie I have ever told. As if I let that leech touch a single hair on me.

The minion his clear throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry to have ask you such questions."

I pull my hands away sniffling. I look up at him hoping I have the look of devastation in my eyes. The knowledge of my ex being in the same school as me. I noted Hunter-san had disappear, I guess he can take a hormonal girl.

"You can return to class now." The minion said opening the door for me.

As I made my way back to school I made sure to stay in character. I don't need another stalker pestering me. I enter my class quickly wiping away the tears.

I sat down in class ignoring the curious looks. My pup look at me worriedly, I flash him a reassuring smile.

It kills me to know I just made up a wonderful lie about being in a relationship with a leech. There is also a problem Damian must have guards and weapons here. An entire army dedicated to protecting the next heir.

I sneak a peek to Tsunayoshi, his doing his best to stay awake. Sensei does have a habit to talk soothingly. I wonder if Tsuna will become the next heir of a vicious mafia family. The thought of sweet, fragile, hopeless Tsuna seating on the throne of the Vongola family, brings me to tears. The poor boy has very low self-esteem. It might be too much emotionally for him to rule over Vongola.

Still, what if by some miracle it does happen. I've better come up with several plans to help him before I'm ashes. I'll beg Onii-chan to make a treaty with Tsunayoshi. I would make sure nothing bad happens to him.

* * *

The bells rings making me smile finally time to rehearse for the play. I grab Tsunayoshis hand dragging him to the auditorium. Its full of people, there are more people today then there was yesterday.

We sat down on the front row. I can see Tsunayoshi tremble probably thinking negatively of himself. I give a gentle squeeze to his hand.

"Hello, everyone!." Tomoyo appear on stage with a microphone. "If you all remember I announce we will be shaking things up. In other words I will be choosing your partners randomly."

A boy appear with a bowl fill with small pieces of papers. Tomoyo pick out two names, nodding to herself then to us. A stone sat on my stomach, who the hell is going to be my partner.

"The scene we will rehearse is the kissing scene. I want you to really get in there. Now then our first couple for the night its Rosalia Tiempo and Damian Petrillo!" She announce excitedly.

I felt like I just swallow a thousand needles. I watch Damian go up to the stage with a smug grin. I focus on breathing as the thought of letting a leech touch me, makes me want to vomit.

"Rosalia, their waiting on you." Tsunayoshi whispers to me.

I tighten my grip on my script then proceed to get on stage. I walk stiffly feeling my stomach twist itself into knots. Why, why in the world do I need to kiss this fucking frog?!

I clench my jaw, glaring daggers at Damian, feeling he sabotage this whole entire thing on purpose.

"It's true Sebastian I agreed to Mr. Wilsons proposal. On the condition you will remain my butler. I fear if I didn't you would be in the street." Damian said with a hurt look in his eyes.

As much as it kills me to admit the bastard can act.

I look down at my script.

"My lady shouldn't marry such filthy trash. I do not care about my own life. As long as your happy I wouldn't mind eating like a dog." I said in a cool tone.

Damian turn his head away from me lowering his gaze to the ground.

"I do not wish for you to leave." H admitted in a gentle tone.

I walk over to him, forcing myself to take each step. I pray Tsunayoshi has breath mints with him. I brushing my mouth a million times after this is over. I place a hand on Damian's cheek, I bit my bottom lip.

"Please don't make that face my angel." I said lovingly.

Damian place a hand on my back pulling me closer to him. I give him a questionable look. This is not part of the script. His face gets closet to mine, I can feel his breath fawning over mine. I close my eyes tightly shut, refusing to believe my first kiss will be with a toad.

The sound of something crashing breaks the spell. Instantly push Damian away with disgust I turn my gaze to the front row to see my dog had drop all of his books on the ground.

A shiver went down my spine as I made eye contact with him. His brown caramel eyes glow a soft orange. I quickly get off stage not caring one bit about finishing the scene.

I help Tsunayoshi pick up his stuff as Tomoyo went on to call out another couple to rehearse. I hand over his books. I don't miss the look of relief in his eyes.

"Did you do that on purpose?" I ask him.

His cheeks go red.

"I could tell you were forcing yourself too hard on acting. When he touch you, you flinch." Tsuna answer.

"Thank you." I smile at him, without thinking it I place a kiss on his cheek.

I grab my book bag then his hand.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **I will try to update faster but no promises!**

 **Lily2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pups and Masters day out!**

* * *

"What did you say?" I ask sleepily.

Tsuna sat in his pajamas in front of the TV.

"Its Saturday we don't have school today." He repeated.

I scoot closer to him then lean in.

"No school?"

His cheeks went red.

"N-no school." He nods.

A part of me is annoy about having to change my schedule for the day. Yet, at the same time another part of me its excited. Without school having to get in my way. I can do accomplish more things in my bucket list.

I push the blankets off of me. I reach over for my book bag. I take out my scroll. I undo it, then start to skim through it. Money shouldn't be a problem, my Onii-chan made sure to give me plenty of it. Secretly I have been putting money into Nanas account. It's one of the perks of having me as her guest.

I sat down next to Tsunayoshi, his watching an anime. I think I saw it with Lizzie back at the mansion. I took note of the cold bowl of cereal sitting on his lap. Used to sharing meals with my siblings, I took hold of my pups wrist just as he was about to take another bite. I navigate the spoon full of cereal to my mouth. Its sweet.

"T-that was an indirect kiss." Tsunayoshi stated, with scarlet blush cheeks.

"What are you five?" I ask. "Have you ever kiss a girl?"

Tsunayoshi shove a spoonful of cereal into his mouth in attempt to stall. I stare at him refusing to drop the subject.

Luck bastard got save as Nana appear with a bright smile.

"Tsu-kun, I won two tickets to the amusement park in town. You can take Rosa-chan out on a date." The word date made my dog stiffen up.

This is killing two birds with one stone. I have never been on actual date before. I went on two supposedly dates but we were always under surveillance. Plus they all took place in the mansion. I hardly call them a date. Also never been to an amusement park.

I got up then took one of the tickets from Nana. "I want to go."

Tsuna turn his head to me in a snap, a look of shock.

"Tsu-kun get started on getting ready. I bought some clothes for Rosa-chan to wear on your date." She practically squeal.

A cold shiver went down my spine at the thought of wearing whatever monstrosity she bought. I bit my tongue though, Nana seem to damn happy and it wasn't just her. My dogs bright smile was hard to miss. I held in any complain as she led me to her room.

She close the door behind me. On her bed there is two pink bags, the urge to complain become stronger. I silently rummage through them in hopes to find something black. My hopes were quickly destroy as I found nothing but pink, red, and white.

"Neh, Rosa-chan I want to thank you for what you have done to Tsu-kun this past week." Nana spoke softly. "I haven't seen him smile so much until this past week. I know he gets bully quite often and refuses to tell me about it. I'm glad you become a friend to him."

I will never admit it out loud but her words warm my heart. At the back of my mind I began to make a plan for Tsunayoshis bully's.

I did my best to hide my disgust as I took out a white dress with pink ribbons on it. I held it out to her .

"I like this one." I lie with a smile.

"Oh, Rosa-chan, I know it's too early to be saying this but you have my blessings to wed Tsu-kun." The image of me wearing a tuxedo carrying my pup in a brides dress appear in my mind. I couldn't stop myself from going red in the face.

As it turns out the dress its short. I did my best to accept it, I will have to watch my movements. I resist the urge to flinch away from Nana as she did my hair. She put it up in a bun, as she hum to herself.

It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would to be going out on a date with Tsunayoshi. He is my dog after all. Yet, I felt nervous and excited. I wonder if we will do everything they do in movies. Than at the end of our date we would kiss. The thought of it made me feels as if bugs were crawling around my stomach.

Once Nana finish with my hair. I put on a pair of white flats. I already regret my choice in clothing but the smile on Nanas face kept my mouth shut. I went downstairs to wait for Tsunayoshi, to my surprise he was already waiting for me by the door way.

"You look handsome." I complimented him.

His wearing a black shirt with a white and orange hoody and a pair of jeans. The look on his face made me chuckle. I walk over to him, place a finger under his chin then shut his mouth close.

"Do you not get many compliments?" I ask with a smirk.

He turn his head away just as his cheeks went red.

"Have fun you two." Nana wave at us.

"Bye, bye Nana." I grab Tsunayoshis hand dragging him out of the house.

We walk over to the train station in complete silence. Every time I try to pull my hand back Tsunayoshi tighten his grip. Eventually I give up trying to get my hand back. I let my mind wander over to Damian Petrillo. I have no doubt he will either kill me or make me his slave. I personally prefer to be kill then to have the bastard touch me

The reminder of an almost kiss made me nauseous. One thing is for sure he will make my life a living hell until I give up and move. I sneak a peek at Tsunayoshi. There is no real chance of Tsuna becoming the next heir of Vongola. Onii-chan believes he has more of a chance because of his father's station in the family.

Yes Tsuna's father is one f the most powerful and respective member of Vongola. I still want to believe Tsuna will never have to go through the horrors of being a mafia boss. His age is not just the issue but his innocence. He doesn't have the mind or heart to be a ruthless person.

It wasn't long until we arrive at the train station. As always its crowded even for a Saturday morning. If it wasn't for Tsunas holding on my hand, I might have lost him in the sea of the crowd.

I sit down across from him feeling sick to my stomach. I felt people brush against me as they all hurry to the train. I'm barely accepting Nana and Tsuna. It's too soon to accept other people.

"Are you getting one of your attacks?"Tsuna ask worry.

I open my eyes, not realizing I had close them. I place my head on the cool glass of the window. I took deep breaths to keep myself from puking.

"I can't stand being touch." I respond. "In the crowd some people brush and bump against me. I hate it."

"You seem okay when I do it." He said too quietly.

"That's because your my dog." I reminded him.

A smile appear on his face. He switch seat to sit down next to me.

"A-about the guy during the rehearsal, you seem to know him." Tsuna said.

I was hoping he didn't notice anything between me and Damian. I can't tell him about the mafia. I don't want to drag him into the underworld. I'm going to need o keep tabs on my lies.

"His family own a company rival. His name is Damian Petrillo and he doesn't like me at all. If you see me with him turn around and walk away. Damian will do anything and use anyone to make my life a living hell." I mix the truth into my lie.

"All because your families are rivals?" He ask with am angry tone.

His reaction caught me off guard.

"Business is a dangerous game." I stated.

"It's all ridiculous to me. He better not even think about doing anything to you." I could hear the threat in his tone.

"We will see on Monday if he will play good with me."

It didn't take long to arrive at the amusement park. My eyes widen at the sight of the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, and the big drop. The excitement of riding all the big rides and eating all the sweets they have.

We took off to the entrance of the amusement park. I look up at the sign on the top of the entrance. It read, 'Wonderland,' typical amusement park name. Around the letters they had drawn a girl with blonde hair, a rabbit, a grinning cat, along with a red queen and a white queen.

Tsunayoshi show the tickets Nana won to the girl working at the cash register. She gave both of us a golden bracelet, telling us there VIP passes. The minute we step into the amusement park, I Instantly heard all the screams from the roller coaster as it twisted around. I bit down my bottom lip, trying to contain my excitement.

"Where do you want to start?" Tsunayoshi ask, as he stare at the roller coaster with dread.

"Oh that's easy." I unfolded the map the lady had handed me.

My eyes skim through the map searching for the one particular ride. I grab Tsunayoshi's hand then ran off to our first ride. I felt my excitement bubbling as we drew closer to the big drop. Looks, like Tsunayoshi is starting to feel the excitement as well, his shaking. I flash my VIP pass to the guy near the long line. He nodded letting us pass all the way to the front.

I turn my head towards Tsunayoshi to see brown eyes widening at the sight of the big drop. He went pale as a ghost, he place a hand on his mouth. Could it be his scare of heights? That's a dumb question, of course my dog is afraid of heights.

"You should pick the first ride. One where it's safe for me to get on. A fast and high ride might trigger an attack." I lied smoothly, ignoring the disappointment of not getting on.

As much as it pains me to, I came here to have fun with Tsuna. Without thinking it I grab hold of his hand, he look down to our join hand.

"It's just to make sure we don't lose each other." I quickly explain.

Tsuna pull me towards the kitty section of the amusement park. I regret being a kind person, one day I will get to ride every fast moving ride here.

I bit my lip to stifle a groan. The sight before me, might have made five year olds me's day. Kids surrounded the carousel ride. The white horses seem creepy to me the song they were playing wasn't helping.

"Have you ever been on the carousel ride?" Tsunayoshi ask me.

"No, I spent most of my childhood bedridden." I answer truthfully.

"You've been sick since you were little?" He ask me with a pity look.

A deep fury form at the pit of my stomach. I yank my hand back, people always stare at me with that look. They pity me for the unfortunate death of my mother, the tyrant I called father for years, and my short life spam.

I got one of the stupid horses, refusing to look at my dog. I could feel his brown caramel eyes burrow holes into my back. If it had been anyone else I would have not hesitated to kick him in his family jewels.

The carousel began to move, the song got louder. The kids giggle in delight as they wave at their parents with huge grins. Parents gather around the carousel taking pictures of their kids. I look down to my lap, ignoring everything around me.

The former boss was the closes thing I had as a parent figure. He made feel as if I were the most useless person in the world. The most worthless thing he could own. I was born only to die for a father I never even met. Reborn the world's greatest hitman, I've heard of him in every corner of the mansion.

Yet, it's silly, maybe foolish, I want Reborns approval, his words of encouragement, I want to become his pride. I blink my eyes letting the tears fall. So stupid to cry at the sight of loving families, to envy them for what they have. While my family is broken into million pieces. The worst part of it all, I will never have the chance to have a real family.

The ride slowly came to a stop. I got off the horse quietly. I was suppose to have a blast today. We're at the amusement park for heaven's sake. I shouldn't be depressing myself with silly things. I slowly turn to my dog, forcing myself to smile at him. Instead I froze.

Tsunas soft brown caramel eyes had turn a bright orange. Silently he grab my wrist dragging me off the ride.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi let go. I do not like being drag around." I snap.

I try to pull back only to have him tighten his grip.

"Let go! You, stupid dog!" I yell loud enough to get some looks.

Tsunayoshi stay quiet, keeping a tight grip on my wrist. I got close to punching him. He finally let go of me. We stood in front of the Ferris wheel. It surprise me to see it so empty. Other rides had endless lines. It didn't take long for us to get in one of the carts.

I glare at Tsuna as the Ferris wheel started to move. I sit on the opposite side of him with my arms cross over my chest. Tsuna look down his bangs covering his eyes making it hard to read him. I let out a sigh, then glance over to the window.

I could see all of the amusement park. From the horizon the skyscrapers tower over downtown. I guess its impossible to see the house from here. I wonder if I should get Nana a souvenir. A thank you present for the tickets. Maybe, it will be better if she mysteriously got tickets to a cruise.

"You were crying during the carousel. I notice you were starring at the crowds." Tsunayoshi spoke keeping his expression hidden.

A blush cover my cheeks, embarrass to have been caught in such a weak state.

"I also notice Damian was among the crowd with a girl." Tsuna made his hands into fists.

I couldn't stop the bubble of giggles bursting out from my lips. I laugh a real laugh, it had been a while since I laugh. I wrap an arms around my sides as it started to hurt. My eyes got teary from laughing too much. Tsuna stare at me with shock eyes. He cannot be serious.

"Damian Petrillo is the scum of the earth." I began, once my laughter reduce to chuckles. "He is nothing but a pathetic bug. Do not dare to imagine I have romantic feelings for a leech. I rather drink my own piss then to kiss that baboon."

"You don't like, like him?"

"Of course not."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief but he remember something as his eyes flicker over to me.

"Then, why were you crying?" He ask in a serious question.

"Allergies." I answer quickly.

"Rosalia, you can trust me, you know." He said not buying my answer.

Out of habit I grab a piece of my hair and twirl around my fingers. A nervous habit I picked up from one of my sisters. Tsunayoshi has done nothing wrong to make me doubt him. The only problem is he will look at me with pity. Something I refuse to see during my stay here. The pleading look in his eyes, made it difficult to answer.

"It's nothing." I finally said ending the conversation.

I could see his dog ears laying down flat against his head.

"If you say so." He mutter under his breath.

I clench my jaw shut, holding in my secrets. Pulling this innocent, sweet, kind boy to my hell will destroy him. I have seen many people change once they join the mafia. We both exited Ferris wheel, I'm grateful to be off that thing. I open the map to the amusement park searching for our next ride.

I look over to Tsunayoshi pointing at the map. Only to see he wasn't even paying attention. I grinded my teeth together, feeling a whole new level of frustration. I folded the map placing it back in my dress pocket. His not even going to attempt o play nice. Yes I'm keeping things from him for a good cause. I didn't realize it was going to bother him this much. Not wanting to ruin the day, I change our plans.

"Let's meet up in two hours in front of the Mad Hatter statue. You can go do what you want. Since clearly you do not want to be around me." I said in ice cold tone, surprising myself.

"Sounds good to me." He spoke in the same cold tone. He turn then started to walk away.

I bit the inside of my cheek, ignoring the pang of pain in my chest. I stay completely still until Tsunayoshi disappear among the crowd. I look down to the golden bracelet. Nana won these tickets for us. I feel like a huge failure.

I block everything, focusing on the fast thrilling rides of the amusement park. I got on the roller coaster, screaming in excitement as the carts deep down and loop. My heart fell into my stomach, as my stomach fell to my feet.

I hurry over to the big drop. I kept giggling as I slowly rose up to the sky. The crowds of people becoming tiny ants. I didn't get the chance to even let out a squeak as the ride went down so fast. My stomach landed on my throat. I laugh at the rush, I smile goofily to myself.

I headed towards my next ride, I look over the map once over. Then pause at the sight of soft brown spikes and a pair of brown caramel eyes. Tsunayoshi sit on a bench near the gardens of the amusement park. At the corner of my eye I saw an ice cream stand. I bought a chocolate and a vanilla. Hopefully I got the right the flavors. I turn around with a small smile ready to make amends with my pups.

However, I never consider one thing in my many plans to keep Tsunayoshi from the mafia. I never thought of the mafias cold touch dragging Tsuna to the underworld. I watch as my pup was drag into a black van. The ice creams cones fell from my grasp forgotten.

I took off running already feeling my lungs burning with pain. I didn't even have the chance to save him. Men's in black suits shove Tsuna into the van. I still have a block to run, I'm not going to make it.

They sped off turning a sharp left. I kept running in hopes of a miracle. Onii-chan can't save him, it will give away my location. I went through a list of names, none who can help me. The Vongola family might step in to save him. But I don't even know how to contact them.

People move out of the way as the van sped to the exit of the amusement park. It crash against the cash registers by the entrance. Still, the van didn't reduce in speed. It drove into the busy streets, speeding off from the amusement park.

My entire body ache from the running. I block the pain, knowing full well if I lose the van, I lose Tsuna. But today didn't seem to be my lucky day as I trip over my own feet landing face first. I quickly sat up, searching through the traffic for that stupid van. It had disappear into the city.

Shit. _Shit_! Shit! I punch the ground repeatedly until my knuckle began to bled. How did they found out?! Who are they?! Are they enemies of the Tiempo family?! Or the Vongola family?! Where the fuck is my dog?!

* * *

 **Dun dun duuunnnn**

 **Who kidnap the cute puppy?**

 **Hope you enjoy! Till next time!**

 **Lilly2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the shortness and the long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stare hard at the ground in complete shock. My dog was just with me half an hour ago. We came to an amusement park, thanks to Nana. I came here ready to enjoy our date. I wanted to ride all the rides. Win the biggest teddy bear they got. Instead, I'm on my knees, glaring at the ground. All because of a black van. They took him. _Tsuna!_

"How long are you going to take? Cause I have places to go ice princess." A voice spoke.

Shiny black shoes appear, I slowly look up to see the cocky grin of Damian Petrillo. A part of me felt a sting of pain. I never though I would be on my knees in front of this jerk.

"Go away." I flinch at the sound of my own voice. It sounded too hollow.

"And miss the sight of you on your knees. Not a chance, although I gotta say, I never imagine you could make that face." His eyes shimmer at the same time I felt his sky flames, brush against my own.

My eyes widen at the affection. What the fuck?

"Go fuck yourself." I said tiredly. I went back to starring at the ground.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada is one of the heirs of the Vongola Family. In order to prove our worth of the Petrillo family. The young master took this mission to protect Tsunayoshi." I flicker my gaze over to the owner of the voice.

She stood next to Damian. She wore a suit with her blonde hair tie up in a bun. Her green eyes reveal nothing. Her words finally register.

I turn to glare at Damian. "You're the reason he was kidnap!"

"We hadn't heard about the information being leak out. The list of the Vongola heirs has been kept top secret. Until two weeks all the heirs were attacked. We knew Tsunayoshi would be the next target." Damian made his hands into fists stuffing them into his jeans. "Of course, the plan was for me to get close to him. Then, a certain pinky showed up screwing everything up."

At once I stood up then grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"You have no right to blame me over something you clearly suck at!" I snap. "He isn't supposed to be part of the mafia or any of it. His just a child."

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What the fuck are we? I didn't drag him into this. You and I weren't drag into this. We were all born into this. He just got the lucky enough to live a normal life." Damian sneer.

"Your right but he doesn't deserve this. Unlike us, he has no experience in handling this." I push Damian.

He didn't budge or stumble. Perfect reflexes. Perfect balance. Perfect body build. I should be the one complaining about his healthy life. We glare at each other until blondie spoke.

"Sir, we have identify the kidnappers. It appear the Yakuza hate having us in their territory." The cold look in her eyes made me shiver.

The whaling of the sirens blasted through the amusement park. Great, if the Yakuza is behind all this, I wouldn't be surprise to see the police has been bought off by them.

"Look, we need to work together." I said.

"Why would I work with you?" He sneer at me.

"They took my fucking dog right in front of me. I want to see them bleed to death. Slowly and agonizing until they are begging to stop." My flames engulf me reflecting my wrath.

Damian grin at me, the same wrath shining in his eyes. The Yakuza of this town will disappear tonight. They must have clearly never met a strong mafia family.

Blondie lead us to a black Mercedes. I slid in to the back as Damian took the passenger side. She didn't hesitate at all to press down on the gas. I look out the window watching the building pass by.

"Here," Damian handed me a gun. "I presume you know how to use it."

"One of my siblings taught me." I took it.

My family taught me the basics to defend myself. Truth be told I haven't even kill someone. Yet, the image of my dog being taken away feels me with blood lust. I grip the handle tighter. I'm coming for you, Tsuna.


End file.
